Dolores Michaels Deposit
Dolores Michaels Deposit & Loan Bank, also known as Dolores Michaels & Associates, is a location in Death of the Outsider. Owned by Dolores Michaels, its lobby can be visited during the mission Follow the Ink. The bank is also the titular location for the mission The Bank Job. Role The bank serves elite clients and many of the aristocrats of Karnaca trust Michaels with their treasure. The most important treasures are locked up either in private lockboxes in the basement or in the vault, which is one of the last remaining inventions of former Grand Inventor Kirin Jindosh. In her role as leader of the Eyeless Gang, Michaels also locked up her most important treasure – the Twin-bladed Knife – inside the safe. Michaels' bank has come under investigation after conducting several illegal foreclosures, including the pharmacy of Eleuterio Cienfuegos. Despite this, the bank is not intimidated by the investigations and keeps foreclosing the businesses and selling the remaining stock in auctions to the highest bidder. In order to protect their clients' possessions, Michaels' bank has a great variety of security measures. These included trained security guards, electrified floors, Clockwork Sentinels, arc pylons, heavy steel doors which cannot be manually opened, walls of light and an elaborate systems which requires codes, which change every guard shift, in order to enter certain areas. In her mission to kill the Outsider, Billie Lurk plans to infiltrate the bank and steal the Twin-bladed Knife from the vault. Having already obtained two of the three keys of the vault lockbox, she infiltrates the bank. Optionally, she can also deploy poppy tincture through the air vents, which knocks out all humans – guards and personnel – in the bank and keeps them asleep during the mission unless Billie makes too much noise. Inside the bank, Billie manages to break into the vault and steals the Twin-bladed Knife, also destroying the reputation of the bank while doing so. Layout The bank can be entered through multiple entrances. Although customers obviously enter through the main gate, Billie has to find other means during her heist. It is possible to enter through the sewers, which connect to the boiler room. Another way to enter is the sanitary area, which is locked by a door which can only be opened with a key owned by Anibal Garca. The third option is the roof, which is guarded by three Grand Guard soldiers. The roof entrance leads to the staircase of the lobby. However, it is also possible to enter from the roof through a vent, which ends in the second floor of the lobby. On the roof, there is also an air vent, through which Billie can deploy her poppy tincture to tranquilize the employees during her heist. The main entrance of the bank leads into the lobby. The lobby has three floors, but only the main floor is available to the public. On the main floor, customers can deposit and withdraw money at the teller counters. At the counters, the clerks are separated from the customers by steel bars. On the clerk site, a door connects to the tellers offices, which in turn are connected to the boiler room. The clerks can also open and close all security doors from their office. From the atrium, a staircase leads into two upper floors, where offices and meeting rooms are located. There is also a workshop connected to the staircase, where an engineer works on ways to crack Kirin Jindosh's vault after the inventor's elimination. It is also possible to leap from the balcony-like structure on the upper floors and land in behind the teller counters. The staircase ends in the roof entrance. After the security doors are opened, it is possible to advance to the Inner Atrium. However, the room connecting the atrium to the lobby is secured by two arc pylons, which can be ejected from box-like rooms. The Inner Atrium has two floors. On the main floor, a counter is located where customers can schedule appointments with bank manager Michaels. In a massive elevator-like column behind the counter, which takes up the center of the room, the vault is located. behind this columns, more desks for employees are located. When not in use, the Vault is stagnating in a neutral position. To open it, it needs to be either lifted to Michaels' office or lowered down into the basement. To change the Vault's position, however, it is necessary to enter the security room on the second floor. The staircase to the floor is protected by a wall of light, however, and a Clockwork Sentinel is patrolling on the main floor. In addition, the door to the security room can only be opened from within, where a security guard demands security codes from anyone attempting to enter before he opens the door. The floor leading up the vault controls is also electrified and needs to be either deactivated or traversed without touching the floor. Security Chief Peña's office is located in this area as well. From the Inner Atrium, it is possible to enter other areas than the security room. In the basement, which is protected by an electrified floor as well, security lockboxes for elite clients are located. These boxes are owned by reporter Cristofer Jeorge, Doctor Luigi Galvani and philanthropist Morgan Yu. Security Chief Peña is also usually found down there. The third floor houses Dolores Michaels' office and, next to the basement, one of the places where the vault can be accessed. Michaels' has a hidden safe in her room, which is opened by pushing a hidden button under her desk. Adjacent to her office is a small room, equipped with a loudspeaker system, which Billie can uses to her advantage. The floor above Michaels' office houses the engine for the vault control and is reserved for maintenance. An arc pylon prevents intruders from reaching the vault underneath from a vent in the floor. From this maintenance area, it is possible to destroy the braking system of the vault, causing it to drop down through the floor of the bank and crash into the sewers. Trivia *The name of the owner of one of the lockboxes, Morgan Yu, is a reference to the protagonist of the 2017 video game Prey, also developed by Arkane Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. Gallery 20170921161129 1.jpg|The outside of the bank. Bank Roof.jpg|The bank's roof. Bank Air Vent.jpg|The air vent system on the roof. BankStairs.jpg|Stairs leading to the roof. Bank Banner.jpg|A banner. Bank Symbol.jpg|The bank's logo. Bank Lobby.jpg|The lobby. Clerk.jpg|A bank clerk. Tellers Counter.jpg|Within the tellers counter. BankOffice4.jpg|Offices on the second floor. Lobby Upper Floor.jpg|The upper floor of the lobby. Bank Meeting Room.jpg|A conference room. Bank Offices.jpg|Offices in the bank. BankClue.jpg|The workshop. Bank Boiler Room.jpg|Boiler room. BankBoiler.jpg|Another view of the boiler room. Bank Desks.jpg|Desks for the employees. BankOffice3.jpg|Another view of the office. BankStairs2.jpg|The disposal entrance. Sleeping Guard.jpg|A guard dosed with laudanum. BankArc.jpg|The arc pylon storage. Bank Inner Atrium (2).jpg|The Inner Atrium. Bank Inner Atrium.jpg|The Inner Atrium. Bank Sentinel.jpg|A sentinel guarding the Inner Atrium. BankBack2.jpg|Back of the vault desks. Bankback.jpg|Another side of the workplace. Penaoffice.jpg|Chief Penã's office. Security Room.jpg|The Vault Control. Michaels Office.jpg|Dolores Michaels' office. BankOffice2.jpg|Different view of her office. BankOffice.jpg|The hidden button can be seen under her table. Vault Open.jpg|The opened vault. BankLoudspeaker.jpg|The announcement corner. Bank Basement.jpg|The lockbox room in the basement. BankLocks.jpg|The elite lockboxes. BankBase.jpg|The basement and a clerk. BankMaintenance.jpg|The maintenaince room. BankMaintenance2.jpg|The arc pylon in the room. Michaels Bank Map.jpg|A map of the bank. ru:Вклады_и_займы_Майклс Category:Death of the Outsider Locations Category:Businesses Category:Buildings